Finding a Sugar Momma
by nails233
Summary: It's a one shot starting when Laurent is leaving the Cullen's in Twilight. Just a naughty thought of how I saw his introduction to the first Denali. This was written for a Writing Challenge. Mature!


Disclaimer: I don t own Twilight, but tend to reinvent it each time I play with it.  
WC from last night. I thought I would share it. It s a one shot starting when Laurent was leaving the Cullen s in Twilight.  
Finding a Sugar Mamma Sitting with Carlisle, discussing their predicament, he peaked my interest with his lifestyle. I wasn t sold on the diet, but at his suggestion, I decided to visit the others that lived as they did. The idea of the original three succubus also peaked my interest. I ve been a nomad since the day I woke up in this existence. Having no human memories left, the thought of having a bed and a woman in it every night was definitely appealing.  
Edward s reaction to me when I was taking my leave gave me a better understanding to why it was a choice to leave James behind. Edward would kill for his pet. James was really going to have fun with them.  
James was the most lethal tracker I d ever seen. This was his version of the Super Bowl. James never failed once he set his sights on someone. No one ever survived his hunts.  
Speeding away, I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. The Cullen s on one hand had the numbers to take on James and Victoria. But after traveling with them, I knew better than to get into the oncoming fight. James would never rest until he tortured them all. That s how James worked. Once he selected his prey he went after those around them first. He loved watching his victim suffer before he killed them. Human or vampire it didn t matter.  
Victoria just wanted to please James, but she also had a knack for disappearing when all looked bleak. It was scary the situations she managed to wiggle out of. The run to Denali passed quickly with me running through the different scenarios that could happen. Honestly, I didn t care either way how it turned out as long as my hide didn t get shredded, all was good.  
Finding the scents of three frisky vampires in Alaska was the easy part. The hard part was approaching them. When I found a fresh trail I began my approach. Keeping it slow, I walked into a clearing to discover one of the ladies in question.  
Who are you? she hissed, crouching.  
Holding my hands up I tried to put her at ease. Laurent. Carlisle Cullen sends his regards, I purred, bowing before her beauty.  
You don t live as we do, she growled slightly.  
True, but I was hoping to give it a try. Carlisle, said you and your family would be able to help me. So you re converting? And your mate? She sniffed the air, no doubt smelling Victoria on me.  
No mate. My friend and his mate recently separated ways with me. I strolled closer, smelling her delectable scent.  
You are very beautiful, my sweet, I cooed, putting her even more at ease.  
Do you like what you see? she breathed when I ran my nose along her perfect neck.  
I do. And from the shift in your scent, I would say so do you, I groaned, shifting my jeans. They had become uncomfortably tight.  
How do I know you truly want to give it a try? I licked her flesh, moaning.  
Does it matter? I breathed in her ear.  
No I guess not is that a never mind, she snarled, turning around to face me.  
Grabbing her by the hair, I pulled her flush against my bare chest. When her eyes fluttered shut, I knew she liked it. Crushing my lips to hers, I took control. I liked to run the show. When she failed to resist, I deepened it. Slipping my tongue deeply into her delicious mouth, a snarl reverberated from my chest.  
My taste buds tingled as our tongues danced to together. It was no wonder men couldn t resist her. Between her beauty and body, any man would bow to her. I wanted her in the worst way. Seeing James and Victoria screwing like rabbits all the time left me horny as hell. For once, I wasn t going to cure my affliction. Not when I had a goddess to do it for me.  
I ground my trapped erection against her leg, making sure she knew what I wanted. When her eyes snapped open, I laughed. Her golden irises sold her out. I could see the lust shining back at me. And from her smell, she wanted what I had to offer. Throwing her head back, she panted through her ruby lips.  
Kissing her again, I slipped my hand up her shirt and pinched her pebbled peaks. Thank God, she wasn t wearing a bra. Those are just a waste of time. The moan she emitted spurred me on to ghost my hand over her stomach and down her skirt. Fiddling with her soft curls had her whimpering in my arms. Following my lead, she quickly undid my jeans and allowed my hardened member to land into her awaiting hand. I nipped and nuzzled her neck as she took her first stroke. She definitely knew what she was doing. Slipping my fingers into her dripping core was more than I could stand. I wanted to be inside her.  
Spinning her back around, I slammed her against a fallen tree. Are you ready for me to be buried deep inside you? Pulling her hair again, she gasped, Yes! I want it! Then, you shall have it, I promised. She screamed out when I buried myself deep within her walls in one thrust. Feeling her shifting against me was beyond pleasurable. With each thrust, she moaned, groaned, and panted for more. If she wanted more, I would gladly give it to her. Pulling out and shoving myself back in over and over left me panting and wanting to release. But if I wanted this again with her, she needed to be happy too. Tell me what you want and I will give it, I vowed.  
In a flash, she flipped us over onto the ground, so she was straddling my hips. More touching, she moaned tearing off her shirt.  
Staring at her stunning breast, I found myself wanting to take them in my mouth. I wanted to lick them, taste them. Pulling her down by her blond mane, as she rode me, brought my desired targets within reach. One lick was all it took to have her begging for more.  
Oh, God! That feels so good, she purred, grinding against me.  
Locking my lips around it, I paid it, its proper homage. Each lick, nip, and suckling drove her wild. Grabbing her hips, I helped her pick up the pace. At lightning speed, I massaged her nub with my thumb, sending her to the heavens.  
Yes! I can t stop! she screeched, locking her inner walls around me.  
My turn, I grunted, thrusting in four more times.  
Tell. Me. Your. Name, I grunted with each thrust.  
Irina, she purred as I exploded deep in her center.  
Irina, I think it s time I meet my new cov family. I cooed, pulling out.  
You ll be sharing my room, I wasn t sure if it was a question or not. It would be my honor to share your bedroom with you. A/N So what do you think? Did I capture the true Laurent?


End file.
